Der Zeitenwanderer
by Solavah
Summary: Kaum hat Harrys jüngster Sohn sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts begonnen, als Harry einen geheimnisvollen Brief erhält. Der Verfasser? Dumbledore. Wieso wurde der Brief erst jetzt zugestellt? Und gibt er Antwort auf Harrys drängendste Fragen?


Mein lieber Harry,

Möglicherweise erscheint es Dir merkwürdig, nach so vielen Jahren einen Brief von mir zu erhalten, denn ich weile schließlich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr unter euch. Seit Deiner letzten Schlacht mit Voldemort müßten inzwischen neunzehn Jahre vergangen sein. Lass mich Dich von vorneherein beruhigen: bei dem leichten Kribbeln, welches soeben von Deinen Fingerspitzen aus durch Deinen ganzen Körper fließt, handelt es sich um einen harmlosen Affidamento-Zauber, eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme die lediglich verhindern soll, daß Du jemand anderem von diesem Brief erzählst. Nicht einmal Deine Frau darf etwas davon erfahren, und ich weiß, wie neugierig und hartnäckig Ginny sein kann.

Erlaube mir, Dir Folgendes zu sagen: Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, Dir dies alles vorher mitzuteilen, ich hätte sie genutzt. Ich weiß, daß Du unter meiner Reserviertheit und Geheimniskrämerei sehr gelitten hast, und das bedaure ich. Doch warst Du ein Horcrux, und Deine Fähigkeiten in der Okklumentik waren zu dem Zeitpunkt sehr begrenzt. Unter solchen Umständen kann ich nicht anders handeln. Nicht einmal in der Zwischenwelt konnte ich vollkommen ehrlich zu Dir sein, obwohl das, was ich Dir dort schon sagte, die Wahrheit war. So viel Wahrheit, wie ich in Gegenwart eines der Fragmente der Seele von Lord Voldemort offenbaren durfte. So viel Wahrheit, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt für Dich nötig und ertragbar war. Ja, ich weiß, daß Du jetzt erstaunt auf dieses Pergament blickst. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ich dies niederschreibe ist es noch nicht geschehen.

Rätselhaft und verschroben mag mein Verhalten Dir erschienen sein. Da ist man einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart, der seine eigene Macht hinter dem Amt eines Schulleiters versteckt, und freut sich an so kleinen Dingen wie Schülerstreichen und Zitronenbonbons. Ohne diese kleinen Freuden wäre ein Leben wie meines nicht zu ertragen gewesen. Während meines ganzen Erwachsenendaseins im zwanzigsten Jahrhundert habe ich gegen den Wunsch gekämpft meine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, durfte ich es doch nur in solch beschränktem Maße. Dabei hat es mir sehr geholfen, die Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen, die als großartige Erwachsene die Welt von morgen formen werden.

Lass mich Dir nun, um vom Kleinen zum Großen zu kommen, ein Geheimnis offenbaren: Ich, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, bin ein unregistrierter Animagus. Selbstverständlich hast Du mich noch nie in meiner Animagusform gesehen, was daran liegt, daß sie äußerst ungewöhnlich ist. Magisch. Ja, das ist selten. Der schwarze Phönix ist mein Seelentier, hätte man früher gesagt. Wird man früher sagen. Du hast noch nie von ihm gehört, nicht wahr? Rotgolden wie mein guter Freund Fawkes, so denkt man, muß ein Phönix sein. Doch wie es im Tierreich die Albinos gibt, existieren auch bei den magischen Geschöpfen seltene Ausnahmen. Bei den Phönixen sind es die Mheloxe, deren Haut, Schnabel und Gefieder jedoch nicht weiß, sondern schwarz wie Asche sind. Doch die Farbe allein ist es nicht, die den schwarzen Phönix so besonders macht. Der Mhelox stirbt und ersteht wie ein Phönix im Feuer. Doch lebt er rückwärts in der Zeit.

Meinst du, es sei verwirrend, eine solche Animagusform zu haben? Nicht für mich. Denn auch ich lebe rückwärts in der Zeit.

Ich gehe diesen Weg alleine. Es gibt keine weiteren Mhelox-Animagi. Kein anderer außer dem schwarzen Phönix lebt in dieselbe Richtung – und selbst ich kann mich nur dreier Male entsinnen, da ich die Gelegenheit hatte oder haben werde einen von ihnen zu treffen. Warum dies mit mir geschieht, und wie ich es aushalte ohne verrückt zu werden? Diese Antwort verschwindet in den Nebeln der Zukunft und im Dunkel der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht wußte ich es einst. Vielleicht werde ich es wieder wissen. Ich erinnere mich an gestern und an morgen, doch die fernen Silberfäden der Erinnerung verblassen angesichts so vieler Jahre. Hinzu kommt, daß ich jedes meiner Leben vom Anfang bis zum Ende lebe. Die eine oder andere Erinnerung stiehlt sich für immer aus meinem Gedächtnis während ich ein seniler Greis oder ein kleines Kind bin. So erlebe ich dennoch die eine oder andere Überraschung in meinem Leben, was sehr erfrischend ist. Theorien, o ja, die habe ich zuhauf. Willst du meine liebste hören? Viele Male bin ich es, der einschreitet, wenn Zauberer mit Zeitumkehrern und dererlei Dingen Unfug treiben. Ich bin also eine Stütze der Kausalität, wenn Du so willst, ein kleines Rädchen im Uhrwerk des Universums, welches sich rückwärts dreht, damit die restlichen sich vorwärts drehen können. All mein Streben, mein eigenes Schicksal und das von Menschen wie Dir zum Besseren zu wenden muß jedoch daran scheitern, daß ich nicht an Ursachen rütteln kann, deren Folgen für mich bereits Geschichte sind.

Nur eine handvoll anderer Menschen gibt es, in deren Sternen es geschrieben steht, die Wahrheit über mich zu wissen. Einen davon kennst du: Nicholas Flamel, der den Stein der Weisen schuf. Bald werde ich diesem meinem alten Freund zum ersten oder letzten Mal begegnen. Bis weit in die Vergangenheit hinein werden wir befreundet sein, wie zwei lange Züge, die mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit auf parallelen Gleisen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen fahren. Wir werden einander schließlich hinter uns lassen. Doch das ist noch Jahrhunderte entfernt. Jetzt ist der Punkt gekommen, an dem Du dich spätestens setzen solltest. Es gibt noch andere, die wie Nicholas eine lange Lebenszeit mit mir teilen. Animagi, deren Seelentiere ebenfalls magische Geschöpfe sind. Ebenfalls Phönixe, nicht schwarz sondern rotgolden, in der Zeit nach vorne gerichtet. Ja, Harry. Wie Du.

Ich weiß, daß Du noch niemandem davon erzählt hast. Du hattest noch keine Zeit dazu. Erst gestern ist es Dir zum ersten Mal gelungen Deine Gestalt zu wechseln. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis Dir alle Konsequenzen bewußt werden, die ein magisches Seelentier auf einen Menschen hat. Die Phönix-Eigenschaft der Wiedergeburt ist nur eine davon. Du wirst viele Fragen haben. Fawkes weiß durch mich von Dir, und wird Dich in den nächsten Tagen aufsuchen. Er sollte Dir während der kommenden Wochen eine große Hilfe sein.

Schockierend, das alles, nicht wahr? Ich kann Dir jedoch versprechen, Harry, daß Du dich bald an den Gedanken gewöhnt haben wirst. Wie Du weißt gilt die Wiedergeburt in vielen Religionen als unumstößliche Tatsache. Du wirst eben einer der wenigen sein, die sich an ihr letztes Leben erinnern können. Das ist ein wenig ungewöhnlich, aber daran, daß Du etwas Besonderes bist, solltest Du Dich ja inzwischen gewöhnt haben. Nein, mögen mußt Du den Gedanken nicht. Dich damit abfinden, ja. Bei Dir, von allen eingeweihten Freunden die ich je hatte und haben werde, gibt es jedoch noch einen weiteren Grund, warum ich Dir mein Geheimnis anvertraue. Aus dem, was ich Dir gerade erzählt habe, solltest Du inzwischen längst geschlossen haben, daß ich an diesem Punkt in der Zeit immer noch existiere, wenn auch noch nicht als der Albus Dumbledore, den Du kanntest. Du solltest inzwischen ahnen, daß ich Dich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits sehr viel länger und besser kenne als Du mich. Was Du nicht weißt ist, wie nahe ich Dir die ganze Zeit über war.

Man hat als Phönix-Animagus keine Kontrolle darüber, als welche Person man im nächsten Leben wiederkehrt. Es ist wohl eine unterbewußte Sache, oder das Schicksal hat seine Finger im Spiel. Als Kind erinnert man sich zudem nicht an sein vorheriges Leben – eine Tatsache, die vermutlich der Hauptgrund dafür ist, warum wir bei Verstand bleiben. Erst in dem Alter, in dem der magische Kern sich von der Strapaze der Wiedergeburt so weit erholt hat, daß wieder Animagus-Transformationen möglich sind, kehrt die Erinnerung zurück. Auch bei mir, der ich das Ganze rückwärts erlebe, schwindet die Erinnerung an meine kommenden und vorigen Leben jedesmal, wenn ich so jung werde daß ich in die Pubertät komme. Die Jahre des Vergessens und der Unschuld sind ein Segen, der es einem ermöglicht, sich ein Stück weit vom alten Leben zu lösen - wie ein Urlaub von sich selbst, wenn Du so willst.

Es gibt in deiner jetzigen Gegenwart jedoch eine kleine Komplikation, die dazu führen wird daß ich mich diesmal ein paar Jahre früher erinnere: Wie du weißt hängt in Hogwarts ein Portrait von mir im Büro des Schulleiters. Ungefähr in diesen Minuten rutscht mein altes, neues Ich dort nervös auf einem Stuhl herum und wartet darauf, für einen Streich gerügt zu werden. Du weißt noch, wie unruhig man wird, wenn einen der Schuldirektor aus pädagogischen Gründen warten läßt? Du weißt, daß man dann gerne einmal Dinge berührt, die man nicht berühren sollte? Als Kind und Teenager habe ich ein verstecktes Talent dafür, mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Harry... in ungefähr einer Viertelstunde ist es soweit. Dann werden die Flammen deines Kamins sich grün färben, und man wird dich informieren, daß es einen Unfall gegeben hat. Einen bedauerlichen Unfall, bei dem das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore durch einen weißen Blitz zerstört wurde - in dem Moment, da dein Sohn, Albus Severus Potter, es berührte. Sei gnädig mit mir, wenn du mich auf der Krankenstation besuchst - Dad. Ich werde gerade erst wieder zu Bewußtsein gekommen und furchtbar verwirrt sein. Die ersten Tage und Wochen in denen man sich erinnert sind immer die härtesten, denn alles kehrt nur Schritt für Schritt zurück, nicht auf einmal. Es wird für mich das letzte Mal sein, daß ich dich bei vollem Bewußtsein Vater nennen darf. Und für dich die erste Begegnung mit mir, der ich auf einmal von deinem Sohn zu etwas geworden bin, das du nur schwer begreifen kannst. Wir beide werden eine Weile brauchen, um uns neu aneinander zu gewöhnen. Du sollst wissen, daß du jetzt und früher, egal aus welcher Richtung man es betrachtet, immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben wirst.

... Ich verbleibe, melancholisch, ein wenig unsicher, dich von ganzem Herzen liebend Dein Lehrer, unfreiwilliger Manipulator, Mentor, Freund und Sohn,

Albus


End file.
